


Wedding Bells

by OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli



Series: Elsanna Week 2015 [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), elsanna - Fandom
Genre: Elsanna Week, F/F, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli/pseuds/OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun come out to greet two newlyweds on their first day of the rest of their lives together.<br/>Written for the Elsanna week prompt Wedding Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first true foray into this Fandom after so long having just enjoyed the fruits of others. I feel that now is as good a time as any to finally come out and contribute to a group that has treated me so well.

Anna’s first impression was how bright it was outside, the sun had finally come out and was pouring its life giving light down upon the wedding chapel with a force the clearly meant all the stress of the past weeks was over and nothing but hope and happiness remained. 

Anna involuntarily giggled as the world spun delightfully around her, blurring all the happy faces and mixing the green of the trees with the blue of the sky. She looked across her shoulder and laughed out loud as gaily as anyone had ever laughed when her eyes met Elsa’s. The last thing the redhead had expected was to be literally swept off her feet and carried down the steps of the chapel. 

Anna put her arms out, waving joyously at the gathering of people, now throwing confetti- rice wasn't safe for the birds after all, and who needed classical conventions anyway, confetti was so much prettier anyway, plus it had been Elsa’s idea. Her rings glinted in the almost harsh sunlight perfectly when she threw her arms around her wife’s neck. 

That was the important thing right there- not all the people that had actually turned up for this, not the sun finally coming out to bless them, not even the chocolate wedding cake that was waiting for them at the reception, just the shockingly blonde girl in the strapless cream dress that showed off her impossibly strong shoulders. Elsa was hers, and if not equally then somehow more importantly that she was Elsa’s. The ceremony and the rings just made it more formal, true soul mates didn't really need any of it, it was just for fun, just to make everyone else feel included, even if only for a day.

Elsa set her wife on the ground, arms aching but in the best way possible. The two had reached the waiting car and they turned to wave to everyone, the sun glinted off the bells of the chapel, now ringing throatily and with abandon. Faced with one last cheer from all their friends and coworkers the two newlyweds slid into the back of the limo and closed the door, shutting the sounds and sun out, but keeping the feel of the atmosphere in. 

Elsa found a strawberry on a tray of assorted snacks and daintily nibbled at it, careful not to stain her dress with juice. Anna flashed Elsa a smile and Elsa felt her heart flutter, still unable to believe that the stunning redhead’s heart was hers forever. Elsa smiled back, and leaned in to kiss her bride chastely- there was time enough for passions to run wild later, but not so chastely that Anna didn’t get to taste strawberry on her wife’s lips. 

Elsa pulled away just as things were getting good, and looked up at the ceiling. “I got you something else. Look up.” Anna’s expression changed from a disappointed frown immediately to an excited smile. There was a glass moon roof above them. Squealing in delight and in a most undignified manner Anna opened it and promptly stuck her head and shoulders out of it. The car lurched forwards slowly, letting Anna remain standing long enough to wave to everyone at the chapel one last time, her white dress poofing out under her and filling most of the space in the back. 

Finally dropping back in and closing the roof, Elsa could only smile at the radiantly beaming Anna, glad that her planning had paid off so well.


End file.
